fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers Credits
Full Credits for Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers. Directed by *Jeffrey Agala *Ridd Sorensen Produced by *David W. Armstrong *Mark Swift *Robert Wallace *Pete Williamson *Brian Cosgrove Executive Producers: *John Tarakovsky *Chris Wallace *Simon Hall *Peter Michaelson Associate Producer: *Chris Michaelson Teleplay by *James Herbert Supervising Producer: *Richard Kenny Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Robert J. Walsh Written by *Jono Howard *Mike Kubat *Bruce Thompson *James Herbert Production Design: *Maurice Nelson Art Direction by *Doug Scheib Casting by *Michael Wallace Starring: *Patrick Pinney *Jim Cummings *Kelsey Grammer *Maggie Roswell *Frank Welker *George Clooney *Jaleel White *Bill Murray *Mandy Moore *Dwayne Hill *Robert Tinkler *Jonathan Wilson *Kath Soucie *Tara Strong *Catherine Disher *Matt Hill *Wallace Shawn *Michael Bell *Peter Capaldi Story: Animation Produced by COLOR AC LOGO 1.png Atomic Cartoons Overseas Animation by *2 Minutes *Caribara Assistant Animation Produced by photo.jpg Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Layout: Background: Animation Canada: Animation France: Animation British: Production Staff: Post Sound Facility: *Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording: *POP Sound *Voicebox Productions Inc. *Studio 360 *Howard Schwartz Recording Music: Special Effects: *Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services: Special Effects Animation: *Toon Boom Animation *Yowza Animation *Rough Draft Studios Production Services: *Studio 8 Sound *Michael Shires Studios *Shires Animation Studios *Pentagon Studios Live-Action Backgrounds: *Google Images Gerbil Design: *Gerbil Laboratory, Inc. Cast: Additional Voices: Color Timers: *Terry Claborn *Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: *Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Production Staff for Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios 2011- Logo.PNG|Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Shires Animation Studios Sudio Team Shires Animation Studios 2011- Logo.PNG|Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Visual Development Facilities Special Thanks Production Babies Music Recorded and Mixed at *Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, The Village, and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by *Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Songs: "Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers Theme" *Music and Lyrics by Mark Mueller *Performed by The Jets "Something So Right" *Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie *Performed by Mandy Mouse and The Shires Characters "Together Again" *Music by Jeff Moss *Lyrics by Ralph Burns *Performed by The Shires Characters "Lapdance" *Music, Lyrics and Performed by N.E.R.D "Danger Zone" *Music by Giorgio Moroder, Tom Whitlock *Lyrics by Tom Whitlock *Performed by Giorgio Moroder Footage: *Trademarks of and Used with the Permission of ("Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" and all related characters and elements) by Cartoon Network. *"Atomic Betty" and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of Teletoon. Score Mixed at *Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by: *PIC Agency End Title by *The Picture Mill *Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant: *Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant: *Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant: *Ray Gannon Prints by *Deluxe Color by *Technicolor Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers 6 Movies Logo.PNG © 2014 Shires Enterprises Inc. All Rights Reserved Michael Shires Records.JPG|Original Soundtrack Available on 200px-Shires_interactive_studios.PNG|In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems Created and Produced at Shires Animation Studios 2011- Logo.PNG|Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Category:Credits Category:Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios